Colour Me
by Bade569
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so don't be too mean! Haha. This is basically a story about Beck and Jade and how they first meet. It is a Bade story! Please give it a chance! I 3 Bade! Hee hee hee.
1. Chapter 1

Colour Me , Chapter one, a Victorious FanFic

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so it probably won't be the best...but that doesn't mean you shouldn't read it please enjoy!**

**Jade's POV **

"Jade! Oh Jadey!'' Cat calls as she runs towards me. "First of all, I've told you a thousand times NEVER to call me 'Jadey'". I might have liked the nickname was I was 7, but now I'm 15! I'm too old for that nickname! "And second...WHAT!" I yell. Cat backs away from me. "Andre wants to introduce us to the new guy here. They live close to each other!" I groan. "Great, another new kid" I say sarcastically. "I know! It totally rocks! " Cat replies, not knowing I was being sarcastic. "Andre wanted to introduce ME?" I say, knowing Andre doesn't like me. The only reason we hang out together is because Cat and I are best friends, and she hangs out with him, and Robbie. "Well he said just me, but I want you to meet him with me" she replies, and it all makes sense. Of course Andre doesn't want me to bug his new friend! He will probably hate me just as much as Andre. "PLEASE!" Cat pleads, breaking me out of my thoughts. Hmmmm... a chance to annoy Andre by showing up with Cat... "Whatever" I reply. Cat shrieks with glee and drags me by the arm to go meet our new "friend". I walk over to see a boy standing next to him, and he's actually pretty hot. "Hey" he greets me. I 'm about to reply when a bunch of sluts come over and say "Hey Beck" (Giggles come in here)"Hey ladies, could you excuse me, I'm having a conversation" he reply and grins. Oh... He's a player! I once dated a guy like him once, WORST WEEK OF MY LIFE! He always had girls throwing themselves at him, even in front of me! Every time I would yell at them to get lost he'd say "No no, stay Jade, please be polite" Finally, I had had enough and dumped him, and about a minute later, he asked some other girl out! It had me in a bad mood for a while, but then I realized he wasn't worth it. Anyway, there is NO way I'm going to let myself fall for him! Even if he did have awesome fluffy hair! NO WAY is Jade West falling for this guy!

**A/N: Well there you go the very first chapter. I would like to thank my sister Thérèse for helping me with it and coming up with the story's name. Please review! For me? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Colour Me, Chapter 6**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: Ok, So I was a little disappointed at the lack of reviews. But I would like to thank everyone who did review! :) Seriously, you guys made my day! :) Well anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**Beck's POV**

As I walked into Hollywood Arts, I only saw one person I knew, André.

"Hey man!" He said and pated my back.

"Sup!" I replied.

"Hey, Robbie!" Andre yelled to someone, "Get over here!"

A kid with glasses, curly hair, and a puppet (?) walked over to us.

"Hey Andre! Who's your friend? Oh, is this the new kid who lives near you?" The kid, Robbie, questioned.

"Yep that's me." I replied for André.

"I'm Robbie" he said sticking out his hand.

"Beck" I said and shook his hand.

"Hey, where's Cat?" Asked André.

"Don't know" Robbie replied.

"Wait, a cat? Like the animal? Why would a cat be at this school?" I asked. I was confused. I knew this wasn't a normal but really, a cat?

Andre and Robbie only laughed.

"Not like the animal, Cat is a person." Robbie said.

"It's short for Caterina but she only likes Cat. If you call her Caterina she gets all defensive." Andre finished.

"Oh." was all I said. I was kind of embarrassed, thinking a cat was in the school. Sometimes I can be really stupid.

"I'll text her." Andre said

"While you do", Robbie's puppet said and looked up at him, "I think you forgot to introduce someone!"

"Oops! Sorry! Beck, this is Rex." Robbie told me.

"Umm... Hey, Rex." I said looking down at the puppet

"Wazup?" the puppet replied.

Suddenly, I got a text from Andre, which was weird because he was standing right next to me.

_He thinks "Rex" is real, just play along _

This Robbie kid is really strange.

Then Andre yelled "Hey Cat!"

I turned to see a redhead, dragging another girl behind her.

"Hey Andre!" she said and giggled.

I turned to the girl behind Cat. She was like REALLY hot! "Hey" I said.

Suddenly, a group of girls came up to me.

"Hey Beck" they said and giggled. How did they know my name? I didn't want to be rude, so my reply was nice.

"Kay." one of the girls said and they all turned and left.

"Why did you bring, _her_?" Andre said looking at the girl behind 'Cat'.

"Because Jadey's our friend!" Cat exclaimed. 'Jadey'? Really?

"It's Jade!" She snapped and turned to Andre. "And I am NOT his friend!"

"Why can't you be friends with him?" Cat whined.

"Because I don't like him!" she said, giving Andre a death glare.

"Why?" Cat said looking at Jade.

As she was about to reply, Andre grabbed my arm and dragged me away while saying "Were leaving!"

"Thank goodness!" Jade exclaimed.

Robbie followed us.

"Hey, about that Jade girl, why do you guys hate each other so much?" I asked Andre. I was actually really curious.

"Umm... maybe it had something to do with that she's a witch!" Andre said, being purposely loud so Jade would here.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look Beck, I know what you're thinking, that she's really hot. You're not wrong, but my advice, is don't fall for her."

**Jade's POV**

Ugh! Man, do I HATE Andre!

"Why?" Cat asked. Really Cat? I was going to answer when Andre dragged his little friend away. I knew why. He didn't want his friend to hear all the nasty comments I had for him.

Suddenly I heard Andre say:

"I don't know, maybe it had something to do with her being a WITCH!" he said, purposely being loud.

"That wasn't very nice!" Cat said.

"Of course it wasn't, he hates me!" I spat.

"That's not true!" Cat shrieked.

"Yes it is very true!" I shot back.

"Don't worry Jadey! I don't think you're a witch."Cat said smiling.

"It's _Jade_!" I told her for, what? The 10th time today? Does she ever learn?

"Oops! Sorry, Jadey." She said and giggled. Nope. She doesn't learn.

"_Jade"_ I say.

"Oh, right." She said, giggling again.

"Beck seems nice." Cat said randomly, and of course, giggling

"No, he seems exactly like Andre" I said, she knows what I met by that.

"I think he likes you" she said with a HUGE smile on her face.

"Where did you get THAT idea?" I asked.

**Cat's POV**

Jadey doesn't see it, but I do! Beck likes her! They would make such a cute couple!

"Because Jadey! I saw the way he looked at you! He likes you!" I exclaimed happily. This was great! Jadey could finally get a boyfriend! She hasn't had one since Richard in 7th grade, he was a meanie! He went out with some girl, WHILE he was dating her! Jadey called it cheating, but they weren't playing a game (I don't think). Games are so fun! My favorite is Hide- and -Seek! Except once I jumped out and my brother hit me in the head with a vase, don't worry! I'm better now!

"Cat, I have NO clue what you're talking about!" Jade said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I do! He really likes you, Jadey!" I said and giggled again. I'm full of giggles today.

**Jade's POV**

"I do! He really likes you Jadey Cat said, finishing with giggles. I didn't even bother to correct her, it was no use.

"Cat, I don't know what you're talking about! Andre probably convinced him to hate me to!" Cat doesn't understand. She thinks we live in some perfect world where everyone loves each other. (Except Richard, that is)

"Jadey! Why don't you believe me!" she asked, looking upset.

"Because Cat, everyone but you thinks I'm some sort of horrifying gothic freak!" To prove my point I walked over to a random person, which happened to be Sally, and said, "Hey! You! I want that candy bar!" "T-Take it! Just PLEASE don't ruin my social life!" She whimpered. I took her candy bar and left.

"That wasn't very nice Jadey!" Exclaimed Cat.

"I was just proving a point."

"Well, not a very nice one." Cat defended. Then, the bell rang.

"Whatever." I mumbled, grabbing my bag and heading to the Asphalt Café.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my chapter. I will update sooner if I get 5 reviews, that's all I'm asking for. Oh, a shout out to my sister 'Victoriousjadefan' for editing this and helping me too make it better! Please read and review her story, Dear Jade. :). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Colour Me, Chapter 3**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: OMG! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! Thank you for the 5 reviews I asked for! I know it's no excuse but I didn't update because of: My sister's birthday, and school (Yes, we still have school here in Canada, it's SO unfair!) Well, anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Jade's POV**

I started walking to a random table, when Cat grabbed my arm

"Jadey, our table's that way! Did you forget silly?" Cat wonders and giggles.

"Could you stop with the giggles!" I shout, Cat doesn't get offended though. With anyone else she would say her catch phrase: 'What's that supposed to mean!' but not with me, she knows better.

"I'm just full of giggles today! That's all Jadey!" she tells me happily.

"Great." I say sarcastically. "...and Cat, can't we sit somewhere else today?" I ask. I would rather not sit with a guy who I hate and hates me and his little annoying friends.

"No! We have to sit with are friends!" Cat responds.

"Ugh! But we always sit with them! There so annoying! Oh, and they're_ your _friends not mine!" I say harshly, but, as always, Cat is still her cheery giggly self. I don't like to make Cat upset, but sometimes I wish she could just take a hint!

"There your friends to Jadey! Now come on!" Cat replies while dragging over to the table where Andre, Robbie, and Beck, the guy who strangely looks like Aladdin, are sitting.

"Hey guys!" Cat says happily finishing with giggles.

"Hey little red! Jade" Andre says '_little red'_ happily but when he says _my_ name, he glares at me. I give him my famous death stare and said, "Andre, Robbie, Aladdin"

"It's Beck" Aladdin says.

"Well you look like Aladdin!" I yell back.

"So your saying you've watched a Disney princess movie?"

Aladdin shoots back. What! I didn't say that!

"I never said _that!_" I say, very angrily.

"To know what Aladdin looks like you would of had to seen the movie, so yes, you did!" I'm starting to really hate this boy!

"I was 6 and Cat made me watch it!" I admit.

"Wow, I didn't know you and Cat were friends for so long!" Aladdin says

"I love that movie!" Cat shrieks happily and giggles. "And Jadey's right, you do look like Aladdin!"

"Of course you didn't know me and Cat met in kindergarten! You just moved here! Unless you're a stalker!" I shout at him, completely ignoring Cat.

"How do you I'm _not_ a stalker! I could go flying around on my magic carpet every night and watch you're every move!" Aladdin jokes.

"How would you know that Aladdin has a flying carpet? Has pretty boy here seen a Disney princess movie to?" I ask, giving him a glare.

"I'll take that as a compliment since you called me '_pretty boy'_" Aladdin says. Ugh! I just couldn't win with him!

"Don't!" I spit back.

"What an amazing comeback!" Aladdin says in a mock girl voice. I glance around the table. Cat just looks dazed, staring at us both. Andre looks amused, and Robbie is looking at me like I'm about to attack Aladdin.

"Like you could come up with a better one!" I shot back.

"No, I'm pretty sure I could." He says. Ugh! This boy is going to regret ever moving to Hollywood Arts!

"You just better watch your back, cuz you never know when I'll get you, you'll regret even moving to Hollywood Arts" and with that, I got up, and walked away.

**Beck's POV**

Call me crazy, but I really like this girl. She's not like any other girl I've met. She's different, in a good way. In a way I like. Most girls would do anything just to go out with me and it kinda gets annoying, but not her. She doesn't care if I'm hot and popular. She could really care less. She's her own person. She's a mystery I want to solve.

"That was awesome man! You even made her leave!" Andre says while giving me a fist bump (**A/N: I really don't understand while boys do that. There so weird!( No offence boys!)** ) .

"Uh... thanks, I guess". I reply.

"What! Nice work? You made her, the wicked witch of the west, mad! She gets awesome revenged! Seriously I wouldn't be surprised if you come to school bald tomorrow!" Robbie shouts.

"Robbie! Jadey's not the wicked witch of the west! That's so mean!" Cat shrieks.

"Well she _acts_ like the wicked witch of the west" Robbie tells her.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat yells, clearly offended.

"Cat, I have to agree with Robbie sorry. She can be a real witch." Andre agrees.

"Yea! That girls no good!" 'Rex' says.

"You guys are so mean! I'm leaving! Jadey wait up!" Cat says and starts to cry while she runs away.

"Guys! You made Cat cry!" I say. I can't believe they did that to sweet innocent Cat!

"Cat wait! We didn't mean it!" Robbie yells.

I got up and started to go after Cat while yelling "Cat! Cat! Wait up!"

I followed Cat as she ran into the school, still in tears.

**A/N: Sooo... did you like it? I tried to make it long to say sorry, but I kinda failed. Sorry! I hope you liked it! Please Review! This time if I get 6 reviews I'll update. I'm not asking for much. PLZ! Love you guys! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Colour Me, Chapter 4**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to update now because me and my family are going camping tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a while. So if I don't PLZ don't kill me! (Also, if you're reading my sister's story, the same goes for her).So, anyway, the story...**

**Jade's POV**

I stormed into the school and started off to Sikowits' class, when I heard something. It sounded like... Cat! Crying. Why was Cat crying?

"Cat?" I said as I walked around the corner. As I turned the corner I saw Cat, with Beck. They were hugging! He was saying things like "Don't cry!" to her and she was smiling at him! For some reason I didn't like this...

At all.

But why? It's not like I like Beck. Then why did I feel... Jealous? No. I wasn't jealous! Why would I be jealous? I hate Beck!

Right?

Of _course_ I'm right!

**Beck's POV**

I followed Cat as she ran and curled up in a corner and buried her face in her knees. I kneeled down next to her and said "Cat, they didn't mean it!"

"Yes they did! Why do they hate Jadey?" Cat replied.

"I don't know Cat. What's not to like about Jade?" I said truthfully.

"You like Jadey?" she asked.

"I do" I told her.

"Yay! We're all friends!" Cat cried. She then gave me a hug. When I pulled away, I noticed tears still streaming down her face.

"Don't cry Cat! We're all friends remember?" I say.

"Cat, why are you hugging Beck?" someone asks. I turn to see that it's Jade.

"So you finally got my name right?" I say. Jade totally ignores me.

"Cat, we need to talk." Jade says calmly before dragging Cat away.

What does she want to talk about?

**Jade's POV**

I drag Cat away from Beck and into Sikowits' classroom. I need to ask her this before lunch is over.

"Cat, do you like Beck?" I ask her.

"Yes!" she replies happily. I knew it!

"We're all friends!" she finishes. Oh Cat. Only you wouldn't understand what I'm talking about.

"No, I mean more than a friend."

"What do you mean?" she asks innocently.

"I mean do you want to date Beck?" Jeez, she can be so clueless!

"No, why?" she says.

"Well, I saw you two hugging so..." I trail off.

"Oh! That! Beck was just comforting me because I was crying." She told me.

"Why were you crying?" I ask.

"Oh, that! It was nothing! I mean it! It's not like the time when I said nothing when you asked what was wrong after John dumped me because he thought my brother was a freak! Gosh! Stop asking! I mean it! It's really nothing! STOP ASKING!" she shrieks really fast.

"Cat..."

"Whatie?"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"FINE!"

Ha! I can always get Cat to tell me things! :)

"I was crying because Andre, Robbie, and Rex kept trying to convince me that you were a witch and no good. But don't worry! Beck said he likes you!" After Cat says Beck liked me she got this HUGE grin.

"What?" I asked.

"Beck like-likes you!" she shrieked happily.

"What! No he doesn't! We went over this!" I yell back.

"And you like him back!" she shrieks and then squeals. Then, giggles and twirls her hair around her finger.

"WHAT! I do _not_ like Beck!" I reply.

"Jadey-''then, I was saved by the bell.

"Come over after school!" she tells me.

"Whatever"

**After School**

**Cat's POV**

"Jadey's coming over Frankie, so if you hear someone kicking the door, it's just Jadey" I tell my brother.

I have to tell him this because one time Jadey was kicking the door to get me to answer it and Frankie thought it was a burglar, so he threw a vase at Jadey. It missed though! One time I came home and Frankie thought Iwas a burglar so he hit me in the head with a vase. My head started bleeding. Of course, I was bummed that my head was bleeding, but I just loved the colour! So I went to the hair salon with a strand of my bloody hair and showed a girl working there. I said;

"Can you die my hair this colour?"

She told me she would after I fixed my bloody head. So I went home and my mom saw me so she rushed me to the emergency room. The doctors told my mom my brother was 'Mentally unstable'. They fixed my head and then 2 days later I dyed my hair that colour. Then I looked in the mirror and said "My hair looks like red velvet cupcakes!" I LOVE red velvet cupcakes! They are the best cupcakes ever!

Suddenly, I hear someone kicking the door and shouting "Cat! Open up!"

"Jadey's here!" I squeal.

**A/N: So... What do you think? Like? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Colour Mom, Chapter 5**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews I got! It really means a lot! Oh, and I forgot to mention that Jade is sleeping over at Cat's house. Enjoy! **

**Jade's POV**

Cat told me she wants me to come over, so I am.

I don't know why though. I know exactly how this is going to go.

"You like Beck!" "No I don't!" "Yes you do!" and so on.

I sigh as I get to Cat's door.

"Cat! Open up!" I yell.

I can hear footsteps as someone rushes to the door.

"Yay! You're here!" Cat shrieks as she flings the door open.

"Yep." I reply.

Cat takes my hand and drags me up to her room.

"So, I wanted to talk about, you know, you liking Beck." Cat says a little quietly with a small smile on her face.

"I don't like him! I brought a movie. It's called 'The house in the trees' I haven't seen it yet. Let's watch it!" I knew Cat was going to bug me, that's why I brought the movie.

"What's it about?" Cat asks curiously.

"Ummm... A house in the trees." I say. I know Cat's not going to watch it if I tell her what it's really about and that it's a horror movie.

"K K!" Cat shrieks happily.

"I'll go make some popcorn; you get the bed ready so we can actually sit on it." I say looking at Cat's disgusting pink bed. She has stuffed animals all over it and her bed is nicely made, which I hate.

When I come back I see that all the stuffed animals were placed on Cat's dresser except her giraffe. But I know how much Cat loves her giraffe 'Mr. Longneck' so I'm okay with it. Her blankets are pushed down so you can see her pillows. Cat knows me well.

I pop the disk in and press 'play'. Then I sit down next to Cat, who is holding Mr. Longneck and is sitting down with a blanket wrapped around her. I place the popcorn bowl in between me and Cat.

The movie starts and Cat is fine, just sitting there happily with Mr. Longneck on her lap. But when it gets further into the movie, it gets scarier. My eyes are glued to the screen, but then I check to see how Cat is holding up.

I glance at Cat to see that she has pulled her blanket up so she is just peeking at the screen. She now has Mr. Longneck in her arms.

When the movie is over, I walk over to the T.V. and take the disk out. Cat looks horrified.

"You didn't tell me it was a scary movie!" she shrieks.

"You didn't ask!" I tell her.

"Okay, well anyway, you and Beck..." Cat says while coming out of the blanket.

"Ugh! I do not like Beck! In fact, I'm going to prove it! Come on, we're going to Becks house!" I say frustrated.

"Why? They're probably asleep. That movie was about 3hours, of pure horror!" Cat says.

"That's the point." I tell her with a sly smirk on my face.

"What do you mean?" Cat asks.

"I'm going to play a little prank on Beck." I explain.

"But pranks are mean!" Cat tells me.

"I know."

"What are you going to do?" Cat asks, unsure of things.

I walk into the bathroom and grab red hair dye (Cat likes to dye her dolls hair when she forces me to play 'hair salon') and some scissors. I walk out and see Cat looking at what's in my hands

"Does this explain?"

**Cat's POV**

Jade walks out of my room and into my bathroom.

What is she doing?

Then Jade walks back into my room with two things, scissors and red hair dye.

"Does this explain things?" Jadey asks me.

"What are you going to do with those?" I ask her.

"Let's just say, Beck and I are going to play hair salon." Jadey says with a smirk on her face. Now I get it.

"You can't Jadey! Beck likes you and if you do this he will probably think Andre and Robbie were right!" I shriek. I don't want Jadey to ruin her chances with Beck!

"I could honestly care less." Jadey says walking out of my room.

**Jade's POV**

I walk out of Cat's room and out to her parents' car. Cat follows me.

"I don't think you're allowed to drive my parents' car without permission." Cat tells me. Like I'm going to ask at this time of night. I got to Cat's house around 6:30. We probably talked and made popcorn for an hour. 7:30. then the movie was 3 hours. 10:30. we talked for about 15 minutes. There is no way I'm going to ask for permission at 10:45!

"They didn't say I had to ask." I tell her. "Now get in."

Cat obeys.

I drive to Andre's street.

"Which house?" I ask Cat.

The one with the RV parked in the driveway." Cat tells me.

I drive only 3 houses down until I spot it. I park on the side of the road and get out of the car.

"Are you coming?" I ask Cat, who has not even taken her seat belt off. She shakes her head. I shrug and walk towards the house.

"Wait!" I hear Cat yell. I spin around to face Cat.

"What?" I ask.

"Andre told me Beck lives in the RV." Cat tells me.

Strange. What teenage boy lives in a RV parked in their parents' driveway? Whatever.

"Thanks." I thank Cat.

I walk towards the RV and slowly open the door.

I walk in and quietly shut the door. Then I tiptoe over to Beck's tiny bed. He's sleeping. Beck looks so...peaceful. I could watch him sleep all night.

'Snap out of it Jade! Do what you came here for!' I tell myself.

I grab Beck's hair and take my scissors.

His hair feels so, soft. How could I want to cut it, or even dye it?

I can't.

I let go of Beck's amazing hair and walk out of the RV and over to the car.

"Did you do it?" Cat asks with a worried expression.

I shake my head.

A wide smile spreads across Cat's face as we drive back to her house.

**A/N: That chapter was pretty much clarifying that Jade likes Beck. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Colour Me, Chapter 6**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**Cat's POV**

I watched as Jadey quietly opened the door to Beck's RV and walked inside. I couldn't believe Jadey was doing this, now Beck will hate her! He'll agree with Andre and Robbie and think Jadey's a witch!

Suddenly, Jadey walked out of the RV, hair products still in hand.

"Did you do it?" I asked worriedly. If she did they'll never be boyfriend and girlfriend!

Jadey shakes her head.

Yay! Now Beck and Jade can date and Jade will be happy! They'll be together forever! They'll date all through high school and college then get married and-

"Wipe that smile off your face." Jadey snaps, snapping me out of my daydream.

"I knew you liked Beck!" I shrieked.

"We will speak of this to no one! Understand?" Jadey tells me.

"What about Beck? If I don't tell him he'll never know you like him." I say.

"I don't like him!" Jadey yells.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Jadey, were besties, you can tell me the truth."

"Fine! Maybe I have a teeny tiny crush on Beck, but it doesn't matter! I can tell he doesn't like me, I'll get over it. And don't say he likes me, because he doesn't!" Jadey admits.

"Yes he does! Beck does like you Jadey!" I tell her.

"No he doesn't! We've talked about this enough, just forget it." Jadey says.

**Monday**

**Jade's POV**

Today I'm going to confront Andre and Robbie for making Cat cry.

"Shapiro! Harris! I need to talk to you!" I yell to Andre and Robbie.

"What do you want, West?" Andre asks me.

"Don't get her mad!" Robbie whisper/yells to Andre.

"Smart choice Shapiro, but it's too late, I'm all ready mad." I tell him.

"W-Why?" Robbie asks me, terrified.

"You two made Cat cry! I know you hate me but that's no reason to make her cry!" I yell.

"I know, I'm sorry! I feel so guilty! I'll go apologize!" Robbie says. Then he gets up to look for Cat.

"What about you, Harris?" I sneer.

"I don't have anything to apologize for! I was only telling the truth." Andre says.

"You better not get me any madder then I already am Harris, you have no idea what I'm capable of!" I warn.

"Yes I do. More than you think I know." He tells me.

"No, because that would make me predictable. And I am unpredictable." I say before walking away sipping my coffee.

**Cat's POV**

I start to skip to my locker, when I notice Robbie's standing there, waiting for me. I turn around, hoping he won't notice me, but it's too late.

"Cat! I need to talk to you!" he calls before rushing over to me. I keep walking.

"No! I don't want to talk to you! You hurt my feelings!" I say.

"Cat, I want to apologize." he tells me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm really sorry for making you cry and insulting Jade! It'll never happen again. Can you forgive me?" he asks.

"Of course I can Robbie!" I squeal and kiss his cheek. He turns bright red, kind of like my hair!

Then, I grab my books and head off to my next class.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I add some Cabbie? Please Review and tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Colour Me, Chapter 7**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: Hey! Ummmm... I have nothing to say. :(**

**Just read the chapter.**

**Beck's POV**

As I was walking to my locker I saw Robbie, just standing there.

"Uh, Robbie? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea...I'm fine" He said.

"Are you sure about that?" He didn't seem fine

"You know how to get girls right?" He asked.

"Yea, I guess you could say that." I said.

"I like this girl, and I was wondering if you could teach me how to ask her out." Robbie explained.

"Just ask her out" I tell him.

"I've never asked a girl out without being laughed at." He says, ashamed.

"Well, my advice is play it smooth, but don't overdo it." I tell him.

"Are you sure it'll work? I really like this girl and I don't want to blow it." He says.

"99.9% sure. It works for me." I say.

"Okay, I'll do it." He says with confidence. Then he starts to walk away.

I wonder who Robbie likes.

If Robbie's going to ask a girl out, then I might as well as the girl I like.

I started to make my way to the scissor covered locker.

"Hey Jade." I say.

"What do you want?"She snaps.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I replied.

"Well what?" She asks.

"I was wondering if...umm..." What is wrong with me? I never usually act like this! Why now?

"GET TO THE POINT!" she screams.

"Okay, jeez, I just wanted to know if ...uh... you... wanted to go out with me." I ask.

"No." She says instantly then grabs her books and walks away.

I stood there, stunned. I have never been rejected before. I guess there's a first time for everything.

**Jade's POV**

I don't want to turn him down, but I do. He's a player, and I hate players! But for some reason, I like him. I couldn't take the risk though.

Maybe he does like me...

No, he's just going to break my heart.

But maybe I should give him a chance.

I already know he's a player though, I can't.

I'll have to think about this...

**Robbie's POV**

I walk up to Cat's locker. She looks so cut in her pink dress.

"Hey Robbie!" Cat shrieks.

"He Cat." I reply. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" She says.

"I... uh... was wondering... What shampoo do you use?" I ask. Ugh! I chickened out!

"Well I use shampoo that smells like strawberries, I love strawberries! They taste so good! But one time my brother chocked on a strawberry. He had to go to the hospital. Don't worry though, he's okay now!" She rambles on. Then, the bell rings.

"I got to go grab my books!" I say and start to run to my locker. I can hear a "K.K!" behind me.

**After Class**

**Jade's POV**

I decided to give Beck a chance.

I started to walk to his locker when I see him talking with Andre. I walk closer so I can hear what he's saying.

"Who would like Jade? She's the wicked witch of the west! Nobody could even like her a little bit, except Cat, but Cat likes everyone." Andre says to Beck.

"I know right! She's horrible!" Beck replies.

I knew it.

**A/N: Ha! Cliff hanger! I give you permission to hate Beck, but not to stop reading. I put Cabbie and Bade in there for you. I hope you like it. Review and I will update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Colour Me, Chapter 8**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm happy, but depressed. I'm depressed because Victorious only has 15 more episodes and then it's over, but I'm happy because everyone on twitter is working on getting it back. Were calling, signing twitions, stuff like that. So if you have twitter (Which is probably everyone) don't give up now, we have a slim chance, but a chance! I know for sure were annoying the heck out of nick so keep calling! Sorry for the long A/N. Also, in all the reviews I got were saying they thought Beck agreed with Andre because he was mad he got rejected or something, but you're WRONG! HA! If you want to know why he agreed read the chapter :) So now, presenting... THE NEWEST CHAPTER OF COLOUR ME!**

**Beck's POV**

I was walking down the hall to go to go get some books from my locker, when my phone rang. It's not a cell phone; it's those ones that are tiny and clip on to your ear. My uncle got it for me on my 13th birthday and my parents won't let me get a new one. They say my old one is perfectly fine. I like my phone, it's good to use in school because it gets on teachers nerves if you use it, but it would be nice to have a phone that can text and go o the internet. Anyway I answered the phone to my cousin Louis.

"Hey Beck" Louis greeted.

"Umm... why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Ya, but I'm sick. And I guess Maddy is sick to. She keeps calling me."

"Maddy, the one who has a major crush on you?"

"Ya, I kept hanging up on her but she kept calling back. She's so annoying!"

Andre's talking to mean, but I'm not listening.

"I know right, she's horrible!"

"I know. I hate her!"

"I don't see how this involves me though."

"Oh, right, I called to ask if you could pick up some Advil on your way home. We ran out and I got a huge head ache, and Maddy's calls aren't helping."

"Sure, I got to get to class now. See you later."

"Bye." And then we hung up.

"Don't you agree?" Andre asked me.

"Uh, sure." I replied.

"Beck, were you even listening?" Andre asks.

"I was talking to Louis!" I defend.

Andre sighs, "Whatever, let's just go to class."

I start walking to class when I see Jade.

"Hey Jade." I greet her.

"Don't talk to me." She snarls.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"Oh, you know." She replies.

"I really don't" I say.

"You think I don't know about your little game. You think you can just toy with my feeling like that? Well guess what, you can't!" she snaps.

Game? What is she talking about?

"Jade, I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I'm VERY confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Oliver, just stay away from me, forever!" and with that, Jade stormed away.

**Robbie's POV (After class)**

I'm going to do it; I'm going to ask Cat Valentine out! I will not chicken out!

"Hey Cat." I say.

"Hey Robbie!" she greets happily.

"So, there's been something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Cat asks. She looks so adorable.

"Will you... umm... send me the resipie for red velvet cupcakes?"

UGH! I chickened out, AGAIN! I really hate myself.

"Sure! I LOVE red velvet cupcakes! One time..." Then the bell for lunch cut her off.

"Want to walk with me to lunch?" I ask nervously.

"Sure!" she replies happily and we walk to our table.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, anyway, review review, review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Colour Me, Chapter 9**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry for the late update. I probably won't be updating very fast anymore, I'm just not good with these things so don't judge me! My story probably won't be very long, Beck and Jade are getting together REALLY soon. Unless you guys want me to drag it on, review telling me. *Hint hint*Oh, and thanks to sshaw 101 for giving me an idea. :) Sooooo here's the chapter. Teehee :)**

**Cat's POV**

As me and Robbie went to sit at our lunch table, Jake, a guy on the football team, stops me.

"Hey Cat" he greets then smiles. His teeth are really white, like snow!

"Hi hi!" I say.

"So, I was wondering if you want to go out Saturday, do you?" he asks.

WHAT! He wants to go out with me?! What do I say? I like someone else! I can't say though, it's a secret!

I look at Jake, then Robbie. Then I shriek and run to our table.

Robbie's POV

""So, I was wondering if you want to go out Saturday, do you?"Jake asks.

WHAT! He can't like Cat, I do! Aww man, I knew I should have asked Cat sooner!

Cat looks at me, then Jake, and then she shrieks and runs away.

Well that was weird!

"So, is that a yes?" Jake calls to Cat.

I REALLY don't want her to go out with Jake!

"Ugh, I think that would be a no." I tell Jake.

"Maybe some other time." Jake says then walks over to his table with the football players and cheerleaders.

Jade's POV

As I walk over to our I groan when I notice Beck's there.

"Hey Jade, I want to talk to you." Beck says when he sees me.

"Yea, well I don't want to talk to you." I say.

"Come on, just let me explain." He pleads.

"No." I tell him.

"Jade." He whines.

"Beck." I mock.

Suddenly, Cat comes running over to us.

"Why in such a hurry?" I ask.

"Jake just asked me out!" Cat says out of breath.

"The one on the football team?" Beck asks.

"No, the one on the cheerleading squad." I say sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm new here, I don't know if there's another Jake or not!" he defends.

"Well now you know!" I snap.

Just then, Robbie comes and sits next to Cat.

"Hey, why did you shriek and then run away?" Robbie asks Cat.

"Because I didn't know what to say." She says.

I know why, she likes Robbie and doesn't want to go out with Jake, BUT she doesn't want to hurt Jake's feelings. Oh Cat, just tell Robbie you like him! He's head over heels for you! (If you can say that for a guy)

"Well, if you don't mind, I told him no." Robbie tells her.

See Cat, he likes you!

"Oh, I don't mind at all!" Cat says.

"Good." Robbie says then smiles.

"Hey guy, we should have a sleep over!" Cat squeals.

"Does EVERYONE have to come, even Andre?" I ask.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Andre asks as he sits down with his burrito.

"No, were talking about having a sleepover at my place! Want to come?" Cat says.

Why Cat!? You KNOW I hate Andre!

"Sure." Andre says, and then takes a bit of his burrito.

NOOOOOOOO! WHY?!

"I bet I can come to." Beck says.

Oh great, the two people I don't want to see are going to be there! Just great!

"I can too!" Robbie says.

"YAY! What about you Jadey?" Cat asks.

"No." I tell her.

"Why not? I want my bestie to be there!" Cat says.

"Don't call me your bestie!" I snap.

"But we are besties!"

"Cat I don't want to go!"

"But Jadey, you HAVE to go!"

"No."

"PLEASY?"

"NO!"

Then, Cat starts crying into her sleeve.

"UGH! ALRIGHT! I'LL GO!" I yell.

"YAY! All my friends are going to be there!" Cat shrieks happily.

**Friday**

Today is the day of Cat's sleepover. I groan, this is going to be a looooong night!

**A/N: So, what did you think? Tell me in reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Colour Me, Chapter 10**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: Hey Guys! I can't believe I'm on chapter 10! Thank you for all the reviews! I DEFINATLY won't be updating very often. Don't blame me, blame school! Man, I hate school! Now, I could go on and on about how much I hate school, OR I could just do the chapter. I will choose the 2****nd**** one, cuz I know you don't want to hear my rant. So here is chapter 10:**

**Jade's POV**

I sigh as I arrive at Cat's house. I really don't want to be here. But I promised Cat that I would.

I drag my bag up her front steps, and then kick her door yelling "CAT! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

I hear a squeal followed by footsteps, and then the door opens.

"JADEY! YOUR HERE! Now we just have to wait for Robbie!" she shrieked.

"Do we have to wait for Robbie? Can't we just watch the movie I brought?" I ask.

"No Jadey, we have to wait!" Cat tells me, "Now come in!"

As I walk into Cat's house, I see Andre and Beck sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jade!" Beck says to me and then finishes with his charming smile.

I glare back at him.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

Cat runs towards the door and flings it open.

"ROBBIE! YOU MADE IT! YAY! NOW WE CAN WATCH THE MOVIE AND START THE PARTY!" Cat shrieks.

"What movie are we watching?" Robbie asks Cat.

"We're watching _My Little Pony_!" Cat says happily.

"Well, I may have brought _The Scissoring _instead." I confess.

"But Jadey, that movie's to scary!" Cat whines.

"Stop whining Cat! It's just a movie!" I say.

"Jade, you are probably the most selfish person I've ever met." Andre says while standing up and walking towards me. Beck follows.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You only think about yourself! Did you even think about how Cat would feel? She really wanted to watch_ My Little Pony _but you brought _The Scissoring _instead. Think about other people for once!" Andre says, raising his voice a little.

That actually kind of stung.

"I think about how other people feel!" I shout back.

"No, you don't." Andre shoots back.

"Just leave Jade alone Andre! She is _not _selfish!" Beck says.

Why is he defending my? Only a few days ago he was saying I was terrible, and now he's sticking up for me?

"She is selfish! Why are you defending her anyway?" Andre wondered.

"Just; leave her alone." He replied.

"Let's just watch the movie." Robbie suggests.

I walk over to my bag then dig through it. When I find _The Scissoring _I grab it and walk over to Cat's T.V. I put then disk in and then press play.

I turn around; finding the only spot to sit is beside Beck.

"Want to sit beside me?" he asks.

"No, but I don't want to sit on the floor either so I don't really have a choice." I say.

As the movie get's scarier, I look to see Cat cuddled up to Robbie.

I smile to myself then look back at the screen.

**After The Movie**

"So, what you want to do now?" I ask.

"Let's play a game!" Cat suggests.

We all agree and Cat squeals.

"What game?" Andre asks.

"How about_ Truth or Dare?_ I say.

I love _Truth or Dare. _You get to make people do stuiped crazy things and have them tell you your secrets! What could be better than that?

Everyone agrees.

"I'll start." I say, "Cat, truth or dare?"

She thinks about it, the finally decides, "DARE!"

"I dare you, to call your cousin Suzie and tell her that she is stuiped, a snot head, talentless loser, and no one likes her."

"But, that's so mean!" Cat shrieks.

"That's the point." I say with a smirk.

"But..." Cat starts.

"DO IT!"

"Kay Kay." Cat says sadly.

Cat grabs her pear phone and dials Suzie's number.

"Hi Suzie, this is Cat. I called to tell you that you're stuiped, a snot head, a talentless loser, and... And no one likes you!"

"Cat, do you really mean that!?" Suzie asks shocked and offended.

Cat looked at me, then her phone and shrieked "NO! Jadey made me say it! We're playing _Truth or Dare _and Jadey made me call you and say those things, so I did but I don't mean any of them and..." she rambles.

"Cat, CAT! It's fine! I get it!"

"Really?" Cat asks.

"Yes, now carry on with your game."

"CAT!" I yell.

"Whatty?"

"You weren't supposed to tell her it was a dare!"

"You did not make that clear."

I groan and say "Just pick someone!"

"For what?"

"TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Oh yea! Beck, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I have no secrets." He says.

"Everyone has secrets!" I tell him.

"Well, not me." He says.

"What's your favourite flavor of ice cream?" Cat asks.

"Chocolate." Beck replies.

"Cat! That was the worst question ever!" I complain.

"I'm sorry!" Cat says, clearly offended.

"My turn!" Beck says, "Andre, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Andre says confidently.

"I dare you to post a video to that slap saying you and Jade are best friends." He says with a sly smirk.

"No way!" Andre says.

"A dare's a dare." Beck tells him.

"Not only does he not want to, but I don't want to have a video up on the slap saying me and Andre are best friends!" I say.

"He has to do it! It's a dare!"

Andre groans but takes out his pear phone. He presses the record button then starts his video.

"Hey! I'm Andre..." he starts.

"THEY ALREAFY KNOW THAT!" I yell.

Who would watch his video if they didn't know who he was or go to his school?

"Anyway..." Andre says with a clearly fake smile, "This is my best bud, Jade." He says pointing his phone at me.

"Yea, we're best friends!" I say while patting Andre really hard on his back.

"Bye." He says then stops the video.

Beck bursts out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Andre whines.

"It kind of was." Beck says.

"Robbie, truth or dare?" Andre asks.

"Truth." Robbie says.

"Who do you like? And I mean _like like." _

Even though I hate Andre, I have to admit, it was a pretty good question to ask. Now Cat and Robbie can finally get together.

"I don't feel very comfortable answering this question." Robbie says.

"Hey, like Beck said, a dare a dare!" I tell him.

"Cat." He mumbles.

"What? I can't hear you." Andre says.

"CAT! I like Cat alright!?" Robbie blurts out.

He looks pretty embarrassed.

Cat, on the other hand, looks filled with joy.

"REALLY!?" She shrieks.

"Yea." Robbie tells her.

"YAY!" Cat squeals.

"Cat, truth or dare?"

"TRUTH!"

"Do you like me back?" Robbie asks.

Oh Robbie, how can you not see how happy she is? Of course she likes you back!

**Robbie's POV**

What if she doesn't like me back?

I hold my breath until she answers:

"YES!" Cat shrieks happily and then throws herself onto me.

I catch her and then smile. I have finally gotten the girl of my dreams!

**Cat's POV**

I can't believe Robbie likes me! Like like's me! I'm SOOOOO happy! I have finally gotten the boy of my dreams!

"Cat, it's your turn to ask someone truth or dare." Jadey tells me.

"Oh yeah!" I say. Suddenly a plan forms in my mind.

"Jadey, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answers.

I smirk and say, "I dare you to kiss Beck!"

**A/N" Soooo, what do you think? The part where Cat calls her cousin was actually Victoriousjadefan, my sister's idea. It was for a skit she made of Cat and Jade playing truth or dare and Jade dares Cat to do that, except it was to Tori, but Tori's not in my story. I also shortened her script. Sadly, this story is coming to an end. SORRY! Also, I'm writing this new story called "Runaway West" Please give it a chance! I will post it really soon. Well, anyway, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Colour Me, Chapter 11**

**A Victorious Fanfic**

**A/N: Hi Hi Hi! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, DON'T HATE OR KILL ME PLEASE! I just didn't know what to do for this chapter but I FINALY have an idea! :) Here is the next chapter :):**

**Cat's POV**

YAY! Now Beck and Jade can be happy together like me and Robbie! We can go on a double date and then have a double marriage and then buy matching houses and...

"CAT!" Jade yells snapping me out of my fantasy.

"Whattie?" I ask confused.

"I will NOT kiss Beck!" Jade tells me.

"But you HAVE to Jadey!" I pout.

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe Cat dared me to kiss Beck. I know why, she wants us to get together. That devious little brat.

"But you HAVE to Jadey!" Cat shrieks.

I'm about to say NO! When Beck speaks up.

"A dare is a dare. So we have to do it." He says.

WHAT! He actually WANTS to!? But, he said I was terrible! Does he like me or something? But he said I was terrible!

Suddenly he leans in and our lips meet.

I can feel sparks like they do in those cliché movies.

**Beck's POV**

I pull up and smile at Jade, but she doesn't smile back. Instead she gets up and runs out the door.

"Jade!" I call, but she doesn't even look back.

I get up and follow her.

"JADE!" I call again.

I catch up to her and grab her shoulder. She spins around and looks at me, but avoids eye contact.

"Just leave me alone!" Jade demands.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"The kiss..." she replies softly.

"What was wrong with it? Did you not like it?"

"No, it's that I DID like it."

"Then I'm not seeing the problem." I tell her.

"I can't like the kiss!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to hate you! I'm supposed to be mad at you! But I don't and I'm not!"

"Why are you supposed to hate me and be mad at me?"

"Well, first of all you're Andre's friend. Second I heard you talking with Andre about how terrible I am!"

"Wait, what? That never happened!"

"Don't even try to deny it! I heard you with my own ears! Just admit it you..."

I silence her with another kiss.

"Jade, I would never say those things about you." I tell her sincerely.

"Why not?"

"Because I like you. _Really _like you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Why do you like me? I'm the wicked witch of the west, the ice queen. I'm horrible to everyone and yet you still like me. Why?" she says and looks up into my eyes.

"Jade you're not any of those things. I know that you're tough side is just an act."

Then, she leans up and kisses me.

**A/N: BADE BADE BADE! I LOVE BADE! This chapter was probably not very good, but it has BADE! Sorry for the kiss scenes, there probably horrid. Sorry, I'm just not comfortable writing those for some reason. BUT I LOVE THE IN ANY THING ELSE ESPECIALLY THE SHOW!**


End file.
